


Recaptured and Tickled by Light

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Captured and Tickles (Smash World of Light) [1]
Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Tickle Fights, Tickling, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Lucas was one of the few Smashers to be rescued by a tame spirit (besides Falco and Luigi)But what happens when Galeem decides to recapture the young psychic, well, punishment!
Relationships: Kiira | Galeem/Lucas (Mother 3)
Series: Captured and Tickles (Smash World of Light) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667920
Kudos: 8





	Recaptured and Tickled by Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fanfic that got imported from my Deviantart account, but I decided to import it here for those readers that are into Smash Bros, tickling, etc :3
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters that are mentions in this story (mainly) belongs to Nintendo.
> 
> Warning: This story contains young characters belongs tickle tortured, and also in light bondage. If you are not a fan of these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

"Mmm...Where am I...?"

Lucas' cute voice echo across the room, as the young Team Hikari member weakly opened his eyes.

He tried to recall what happened, feeling a slight dizziness in his fluffy head.

_"There was a bright light that I was investigating, but it shined its bright light that knocked me unconscious!"_

Lucas' eyes instantly shot open, when he realized what had happened to him, he can feel fluffy blue glowing ropes around his soft wrists and ankles, plus he was dangling from an invisible ceiling, not to mention that he wasn't able to see the ground!

They were tight, yet so comfortable~

"Wh-Wha-What?!", Lucas gasped with a small pink blush.

He attempted to struggle out of it, but to no prevail, he remained stuck despite the ropes' simple tying structure.

Followed by the next attempt, he tried to burn it with his PK Fire ability, but nothing came out from his tied wrists, and no matter how many times he commanded the words "PK Fire", nothing would come out!

The blonde psychic sighed deeply, with a side of cute whimper noises, knowing that he has to accept defeat and wait for the next step...

After a few minutes of looking down into the dark abyss, he heard sadistic laughter coming from the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well~ Look what we have here~!"

Lucas' eyes widened slightly in complete fear, as he saw who was now in front of him.

"Galeem...?!", Lucas muttered in nervous shock, "No, no, no! How did you manage to recapture me?!"

Galeem smirked, "What's the matter Lucas? Still afraid of me? After not accepting your first capture, and got help from a tame spirit?

Lucas didn't know what to say, feeling helpless and restrained, to the main enemy of the Smashers.

The blonde started to struggle again, "P-Please! Let me go! I'll do anything for you, I promise!"

"Oh~?", Galeem leaned in closer in a sadistic manner, "I doubt you will do anything for me based on your expression~"

Lucas whimpered meekly, as tears of fear started to fall from his innocent face.

"But...~", Galeem gently wiped the tears off Lucas' soft face, "I can use you for my own pleasure~"

Lucas felt his heart racing! Is he going to become some sort of toy of Galeem to play with, "Own p-p-pleasure...?! Wh-What are you gonna do to me?"

"Oh you'll see child~!"

Galeem's light glowed for a brief time, before it faded back to its normal brightness.

Disembodied hands, about human-hand size then Master Hand himself, started to close in.

Lucas tried to scoot away from the hands, as he made a third attempt to struggle to free himself. "No, no, no!!", he shouted.

"Stop resisting~", Galeem said with a smirk, as she commanded the disembodied hands to close in the restrained blonde psychic.

"Hnngh, nngh!", Lucas whimpered even more nervously, as small little tear buds fell started to escape his watery eyes.

Before he could protest, he felt a soft poke on his sides.

"Eep!" Lucas' body twitched a little once poked on. He meekly looked up at Galeem with an innocent face.

"What?", Galeem chuckled, "Do you seriously think I was gonna make you suffer **extreme** consequences? You'll still be punished for disobeying, but you will be useless to me if I just defeat you on this spot!"

Lucas pop-up a cute confused look, "What do you-?" Before he could answer, the disembodied hands started to poke his side again, making him say "Eep!", along with another twitch from the body.

"You know", Galeem smiled in a sincere joyful manner, "you're useful to me, as my personal tickle toy!"

The blonde psychic's eyes widened in embarrassment, "T-Tickle?!"

From that, more disembodied hands entered the fray, and started tickling the helpless Lucas!

"Hehehehe! What are yohohoho doing?!"

Galeem smirked at Lucas, "Well duh! Tickling you of course!" She proceeded to summon more Tickling Hands to tickle the blonde's sides.

"Gahahahaha Lehehehehem!", Lucas made even more cute laughter, "Pleahehehese listen to mehehehe!"

The Lord of Light just ignored, thinking that Lucas was just gonna protest again.

All the Tickling Hands took on the blonde's most vulnerable tickle spots, mostly under his shirt, on his belly button and sides.

Tears of laughter started to leave Lucas' bright blue eyes, and slowly started to give into the torture, now enjoying his most loved "torture" he always thought of having.

But, for now, the tickling stopped, as Galeem commanded the Tickling Hands to stop tickling the restrained blonde psychic.

Lucas took this time to take a little breather, wiggling around cutely in his soft restrains.

"Want me to tell you something child?", Galeem flew closer to the blonde, "I kinda like you~!"

Lucas blushed, "Really?"

"Not as a lover, nor as a toy, but as my happy child~!"

The blonde psychic smiled in an adorable manner, meowing like a baby kitten to show his happiness. 

"Most of the children I keep here all protested at me, all of them acting rebellious and resistant to my love of tickling.", Galeem glowed, as if showing that she's happy for Lucas, "But not you. Sure, you may have been rebellious one time, but deep down you're just a meek little child that follows and trusts all of his close friends and family!"

Lucas felt like crying, hearing how sweet Galeem actually is, makes his heart melt in meek happiness. "Thanks Galeem...! And, I'm sorry for douting you at first..."

"Hey, it's alright child~"

With that, Lucas submitted himself as a cute tickle toy, as Galeem summoned soft glowing feathers that surrounded the blonde psychic.

Lucas, took a deep meek breath, and accepted his faith, before the feathers started to tickle his cuteness out of him.

"Hehehehe! That tihihihickles!"

Galeem enjoyed all of this, seeing that she made someone happy in her new world.

"Pleahehehese! Don't stahahap!"

"Oh don't be greedy child, I'm not going anywhere~!"

After for, what it seems like, 20-minutes, the feathers stopped tickling the blonde psychic, before releasing him from his soft bindings, with Galeem successfully catching him.

Lucas smiles cutely, like the young sunflower child he usually is.

Galeem wrapped him up in a soft light-blue and orange blanket, before laying the blonde on one of her softest gleaming wing.

"I promise to make you happy~!", she said dearly.

Lucas smiled one more time, before going to sleep to recharge his energy.

Meanwhile in the Light Realm (aka; the Over World), in a place called Heion Town, a blue avian and a texan-man was looking for the young blonde Lucas.


End file.
